To kill an archangel
by AngelWinchester13
Summary: Takes place directly after the last episode of season 13. Will dean survive being an archangels vessel? What will everyone do to save dean. If it involves bringing people back, they will do what ever it takes.
1. To kill an archangel pt1

**Hello! I accidentally deleted this story the first time so thank god I copied it. This is what I think is going to happen in season 14. Characters seem a little OOC at times but I could care less.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of supernatural just my thoughts.**

0:0:0

Sam and Jack stared where at the empty space where Dean once stood.

This was a outcome that neither of them expected.

'Why does this always have to happen?' Sam thought.

"Sam?" Jack said but Sam was too much in his own head to respond.

'Is this our reward for finally killing Lucifer?'

"Sam!" Jack repeated while shaking Sams shoulders.

Sam snapped back into reality but still staring at the emptiness.

"Yeah." He said without turning his head to look at jack.

"Sam. I'm bleeding. " Jack said worried and confused. He never got an injury that he couldn't heal himself.

Sam turned to him as jack started to faint from the blood loss. He caught jack as he was falling and gently laid him down.

'He stabbed him self to save me. He has no grace. He could die.' Sam thought as he was taking off his jacket for jack to use as a pillow.

'I deserve to die. I put you all in danger.' Jack thought but couldn't say anything.

"Don't worry Jack you'll be fine." Sam said to jack to try to comfort him.

'I can't loose another brother.' Sam said in his head.

'Let me die. I'm useless. I've gotten people killed you'd be better off without me.' Jack tried to say but all that came out was a slight groan.

Sam quickly got up and raced to the bloody archangel blade from when Jack stabbed himself. "This should do." He said out loud but quietly.

'Yes Sam. Kill me.' Jack thought.

Sam instead hopped over jack and bent down to Lucifer.

'What are you doing he's dead and I'm here.' Jack rolled his eyes and grunted staring at the ceiling.


	2. To kill an archangel pt2

Sam placed the archangel blade to a dead Lucifer's neck and made a slit in it.

In the cut past the little blood he still had after his cold heart stoped beating, there was a glowing blue-ish liquid or vapor. Sam didn't really know what grace exactly was.

' _Sam what are you doing? He's dead.'_ Jack thought. He didn't see what Sam was really doing.

Sam, still kneeling, said "I was right." he turned to jack and lifted him into his arms he turned him to Lucifer and the grace flowed to a dead Lucifer to a weak jack and quickly settled in into its rightful place.

' _Please work.'_ Sam thought with a hopeful look on his face.

Jack was still in Sams arms when his eyelids opened revealing his beautiful yellow-golden eyes.

Jack sat up abruptly like a child waking up after having a nightmare. He was breathing heavily like he had been scared.

Sam helped Jack stand up straight and calm down. His eyes finally went back to blue as he looked at Sam a bit confused as to why he saved him.

"Why?" Jack said to sam.

"We need everyone we can get to save dean. And plus, you are family and just because you made a few mistakes doesn't mean that you are a bad person." Sam told Jack to reassure him that someone still cares about him.

"Thank you, Sam."

"No problem. Now let's go back to the bunker and see what we can do." Sam was confident that they would save his brother.

"Sam?" Jack question

"Yeah."

"When we find Michael, we are going to 'kick his ass', right? Jack use of air quotes added to how innocent he said it.

Sam laughed a little "Sure."

"Why when you stood up from Lucifer, why did you say you where right?" Jack asked.

"Well, I figured since Lucifer only had your grace for a short amount of time, it didn't have time to settle in and die with him." Sam explained "And I was right."

"And if it didn't work?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. But let's get back to the bunker." Sam said.


	3. To kill an archangel pt3

**AN: Hello! Sorry for not updating in a while. Anyway, this is what dean is doing while being trapped. And I forgot to mention that I'm bad at grammar so please correct me if I've worded something incorrectly or it is spelled wrong. I also might change the name of the story. If anyone has any suggestions then please comment. Ok let's get on with the story.**

0:0:0

Usually when an angel possesses a human with their consent, they shove them in the deepest corner of their mind and do not let them hear or see what they are doing.

Some angels let the human dream while they're using their body or Meat-suit as angels call them.

Others just leave them in there with nothing other than them self just starring into darkness. Well the ones who are soldiers under the orders of 'God' and do not completely understand humanity.

This archangel is different. He lets his vessel see the destruction he has caused.

In Deans mind, this is worse than hell because these are real people not souls.

He sees everything he has done with his own two hands and he can't stop

He has no control.

He's burned several office buildings down and one elementary school. He's killed thousands. He was walking down the street of New York at 12 in the morning and stopped by a beggar. Then he grabbed an angel blade and stabbed her. This was the because he thought she was filthy and didn't deserve to live on this planet.

He cannot speak or try to push out the archangel Michael for he is far too strong.

Dean has given up hope that he's ever going to make it out alive.

Sometimes he just wishes he were dead. Or in hell for that matter.

The cloths. Michael dresses like a old man. Dean laughs at the thought but then Michael looks at him in the reflection of the glass in the shoe store window.

"I did not permit you to speak Meat-suit" Michael said coldly.

"Sorry 'Sir' it's just that you dress like a 70 year old man." Dean said with a chuckle. "And I didn't talk I laughed. I'm guessing you feathery assholes don't know what's funny other than-" He was cut off by Michael again.

"I said do not speak!"

With that the shoe store went up in flames.

He shut up immediately.

0:0:0

 **I wrote this really late (4:30am) so it might be a little bit better than the other chapters and I can't write the parts about Jack. I'm a night owl. :p**


	4. To kill an archangel pt4

**AN: Hello! Again, please leave suggestions about a new story title. If I do keep the title 'To kill an archangel' It will make sense in a few chapters. I also know I don't have names for the chapters just numbers because I cannot think of anything. If you are wondering why I put Castiel as a character, he'll be in this chapter or the next. I do not have a regular update schedule but I will update almost every week, if not every 2 weeks. Okay let's get on with the story :)**

0:0:0

"Will this be of use to us?" Jack said pointing to the archangel blade on the ground still afraid to touch it. After all, it was the thing that almost killed him.

Sam picked it up off the ground and examined it. Then, after wiping Jacks blood off of it, he pocketed it and stood up and helped Jack up as well.

"Yeah we should be able to use it for emergencies like another archangel invasion." Sams small laugh turned into a look of sadness for his taken brother.

"Sam, are you okay?" Jack asked with worry- laced voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just Dean. We can't kill an angel, let alone an archangel, without killing its host." Sam wasn't sure if they could go against Michael either with so little people. "Let's just go. We have to tell Cas, Mom, Bobby and the rest of the refugees. Hopefully Cas and Mom do not have a breakdown."

"Okay." Jack taped Sams shoulder expecting to arrive at the bunker, but instead stayed in the same position as they where."

"Um, Jack I think it's going to take a little while for your powers to fully return. We can always walk." Sam thought for a second and realized he didn't know where they where. "Jack, where the hell are we."

"I think we're in abandoned church in Lawrence not far from the bunker. So we could probably walk. It may take a few minutes but I'll lead the way." Jack told Sam.

"Alright."

"Didn't he deserves another chance?" Jack said as they where trying to find an exit.

"Who?"

"My d- Lucifer. Didn't he deserve another chance. I mean I know he hurt you guys but he could've gone back to the cage." Jack said a bit sad that they had to kill his father.

"I know he was your dad but I'm sorry to say he was evil but it's true. Even if we put him in the cage again, we would risk him coming free again and apocalypse like a thousand would happen. And he would of killed us and destroyed the universe so yeah, we had to kill-"

"Hey Sam come here I found a way out." Jack said trying to stop Sam from carrying on saying things about Lucifer.

Sam walked over to an exit that was not covered in debris. Sam pushed open the church doors to find that it was a little past midnight.

"It's going to be a little hard to see."

"Thanks captain obvious." Sam said sarcastically.

"I am not a captain nor is my name 'obvious'. You know it's Jack, right? Jack tilted his head and looked at Sam.

"Yeah Jack it's a- never mind."

"What?"

"It's a expression."

"Okay."

They kept walking in silence until they reached Deans car pulled up in front of the bunker.

Sam had to force back the tears on the verge of escaping for his taken brother.

Sam and Jack walked up to the bunkers entrance and realized that they didn't have the key with them.

They knocked once and Castiel opened the door so fast that it might of broken of its hinges.

"Where's Dean?" Cas said worrisome and looked around frantically in search of his best friend.

His face fell in realization. "Michael."

0:0:0

 **Soooo. By far the longest chapter I've written and in my opinion the best. The first two where horrid and deserve to go to The Cage with Adam/Michael. Sorry I seriously cannot write Jacks part. I just realized that Sam is also out of character. But I don't care. There wasn't a lot of Cas in this but there will be. Don't you worry;)**


	5. Author note

**AN/ Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while. School. *sighs*. So I will update by tomorrow or the next day. I am currently working on chapter 5, so stay tuned. I changed my schedule to only posting on weekends. If I don't update its cause of exams and stuff. I will not abandon this story for my (very few) followers. So bey.**


	6. To kill an archangel pt5

"I'm sorry Cas." Sam said as he and Jack where let in the bunker.

"What do you mean?" Cas said confused at first. "Is Dean dead!"

He was murmuring something in Enochian, but jack must've heard him and said that is wasn't his fault that dean did the things he did.

"Yes it is. I was right there. I could of stoped him if I knew that this was going to happen! I-" Cas was cut of by sam.

"Cas! He was taken by Michael! Then after they killed Lucifer he just vanished so get your shit together so we can save dean!" Sams shouting woke up Mary.

"Boys what's going on." Mary was a little confused as to why they where shouting butwhen she asked Cas where dean was, he just shook his head and left for the room.

"Sam, what's going on? Where's Dean?" Mary asked Sam almost pleading to know where her son was.

"He was taken. By Michael."

At that point jack went to go to his bed while Sam retold Mary what happened. He slowly opened the door to his room only to find that Cas was sitting on the bed with his back to the door whispering something in enochian.

"Castiel? Are you alright?"

"How can you be 'alright' when it was your falult that your best friend got killed when you could have stopped it." Cas's words where almost inaudible to most people, but jack heard him.

"He isn't dead and it isn't your fault." Jack said.

Cas turned his head so fast it could snap A persons neck. "Well he might as well be! He's a fricken vessel for _Michael_ who is an _archangel!"_ Cas turned back and slammed the door on Jacks face with his mind.

Then jack heared something. ' _It's not his fault jack. It's yours allll your fault you incompetent little speck.'_

'No.' Jack said in his head. 'No it isn't my fault.'

 _'There using you to save there little friend then there going to throw you in the trash where you belong.'_ Jack knew the voice sounded familiar. Lucifer.

 _'It isn't you fault jack. Those are you friends in there. They would never hurt you.' 'Mom?'_

Jack started walking back to the library where Mary was now sobbing in her sons arms. Sam was crying to but not as much. Jack turned around and headed for the kitchen to make food.

He went to the sink to wash his hand then looked down at his cloths. Bloody cloths. He then used his powers to clean up.

He turned to the fridge and pulled out the bacon.

He lit the stove and tossed the bacon on a skillet. He stood there watching the bacon crisp up. He grabbed a fork and flipped it.

Them with cooked bacon in hand he made his way to Mary and Sam. He handed Mary the plate.

"Thank you jack." Mary said and started eating.

"You're welcome."

 _'You should of poisoned it.'_


	7. Note:

Hey! I really hate these stories that i have written so i am abandoning them (not deleting) and writing new ones. I have lots of school stuff to think about and i really don't think these story's are worth my free time. i will write better stories soon about other topics. in to kill an archangel, michael/ adam was supposed to come back from the pit and kill other world michael and so on i don't really care about it anymore. the other story's i didn't really come up with a better storyline and i don't really like them so i might delete them in the future.

-Ang


End file.
